Zim : V de Venganza
by Realmex
Summary: Que pasaría cuando tu peor enemigo fuera eliminado por alguien mas, ¿Qué arias? continuarías con tu vida o buscarias al responsable -lo se mal resumen xD- TakxZimxGaz
1. La noticia

_Hello hello!, hola aquí con otra idea, que de repente surgió y vago por mi mente varios días, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre, acepto sugerencias, dudas y quejas._

_Informo que no eh abandonado mi otro proyecto :Lucha por la tierra, es solo que busco darle un nuevo enfoque y cambiar un poco mi idea original, solo que tengo problemas con la narración de pelea y accións, si alguien puede darme un tip o consejo para este tipo de narración lo agradecería mucho, ya sea por mp o por mi correo (realingmex , solo agréguenle : Fanfic zim, para aceptarlos o no borralos XD) sin mas por ahora, espero que sea de su agrado._

X: No puede ser verdad...esto es...

(Televisor): Es un echo lamentable lo sucedido, hace 3 semanas lamentamos el lecho de su padre y ahora el.

Y: Zim? – escuche a Tak llamarme, pero pero no puede responder..

(Televisor): Los informes indican que fue asesinato y no suicidio como se pensó al principio, se hallo el cuerpo con 3 disparos, uno en la pierna izquierda, otro en la mano derecha y el ultimo y mas importante, el que acabo con su vida, en la cabeza.

Me acerco al televisor, tal ves haya escuchado mal,almenos pienso eso pero por mas que lo desee, por mas que mi mente desee que fuese una sucia broma, la realidad me abofetea, remarcandolo con letras grandes y claras.

Tak: Zim? –volteo hacia ella, camina hacia mi y posa su mano sobre mi hombro, miro sus enormes y coloridos ojos, muestran preocupación, no por la noticia, sino por mi.

No responde...nada en mi responde...mi mente se a puesto en blanco, no produce idea alguna, no genero reacción cualquiera, me reflejo en los ojos de mi amada, puedo verme...no hallo expresión mínima.

Mientras tanto la realidad continua burlándose de mi desgracia, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, la tele, la radio, el internet, los diarios me recuerdan aquello que aun lucho por negar; como acto de magia pasan las horas,los minutos, no noto el andar del tiempo, mi mente regresa después de mucho, me veo en la cama, junto a Tak, ella sostiene mi mano con fuerza.

Zim : Ta...a...Tak –susurro al vació, se que ella no es muy buena al expresar sus sentimientos, ella preferiría morir antes de confesar o demostrar afecto, pero eso me gusta de ella, aunque me llame insecto, fracasado, perdedor, inútil...me sigue gustando y no creo que eso valla a cambiar.

Poco a poco mi mente comienza a trabajar, asimilo mi situación, asimilo lo ocurrido,asimilo la noticia, pero aun no lo puedo creer...por cuantos años, por cuentos mese,por cuantos días...el!...el!... arruino mis planes,destruía mis inventos,saboteaba mis intentos por conquistar este pútrido planeta...cuantas veces se mofaba de mi derrota en mis narices..cuantas veces jure matarlo o estuve a nada de asesinarlo... y así...como así, de un día a otro, alguien lo mata, como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo..por que...como...para que...acaso... alguien busca molestar a Zim!...¡Quien!, ¡¿Quien se atreve a molestarme!?...

Miro el reloj, son las 3 am y yo sigo sin dormir, admito que no me siento cansado,por mi mente vagan muchos pensamientos, ideas...recuerdos...desde el principio...siempre estuvo allí, estorbándome...pero...por que no estoy contento...alguien me acaba de hacer el favor de quitarme al único ser capas de detenerme, alguien acaba de abrirme las puertas para conquistar este mundo...pero...por que...no me siento feliz...yo...yo...me siento mal.

Prendo el televisor del cuarto y ahí esta...lo que no me deja dormir...una repetición del noticiero nocturno me recuerda que el mundo sigue girando.

(Televisor: Y una ves mas remarcamos nuestro mas sentido pésame...descanse en paz Did Membrana.


	2. Ellos

Cap 2 :Ellos

2 días después de la muerte de Dib...

Los Ángeles, California...Casino SalsaPower.

Una larga pantalla se enciende mostrando 5 siluetas cada una de diferente color ( rojo, azul, verde,negro y amarillo en ese orden de izquierda a derecha), enfrente de esta pantalla se haya un hombre rubio, alto, con gafas negras de nombre Scott.

Verde: Y bien señor Scott como va el proyecto, tiene listo los resultados.

Scott: Bueno señor la ver...

Amarillo: Lo tienes!?, lo tienes!?...verdad!?

Negro: Tranquilízate Amarillo (Yellow)

Yellow: Pero ya..ya lo tiene es lo mas seguro, el dijo que ya estaba listo!...

Verde: Silencio!, todo a su tiempo.

Azul : Y díganos señor Scott, la tiene lista, si o no.

Scott: No.

Yellow: Como!? Usted dijo que estaba lista!

Verde: Señor Scott, explíquese!.

Scott: Bueno era cierto que ya la tenían lista, prueba de ello era la condición del , pero...

Azul: Pero?

Scott: Al parecer el diagrama que dejaron esta incompleto.

Yellow: Como que incompleto!?

Verde: Scott?

Scott: Para ser precisos, no esta incompleto sino que falta una parte, es como si ellos..

Yellow: Pues búsquela!

Rojo: Deje de gritar, no se altere tan fácilmente, todos estamos preocupados por la situación al igual que usted, pero actuar estúpidamente no arregla nada, estoy seguro que el señor Scott ya esta actuando.

Scoot: Así es señor, tal parece que nuestros 2 genios predijeron nuestra jugada y anticiparon sus cartas, hemos revisado sus pertenecías, inspeccionado sus casa pero no encontramos nada relacionado al proyecto, incluso sus computadoras no contienen información relevante, incluso revisamos la pagina web del pero no hayamos nada.

Yellow: Pagina web?

Scoot: Si señor, tal parece que el era fanático de lo paranormal y extraño, aunque generalmente hablaba mucho sobre invasores verdes de ojos morados y antenas de hormiga.

Ver: Pero que extrovertido resulto ser el

Yellow: Esto no puede ser todo! Haga algo! me estoy pudriendo!

Negro: Calma! Debería de callarse, usted es el que menos tiene que preocuparse, de nosotros 5 usted es el mas joven.

Yellow: Pero..empiezo a arrugarme y me salen manchas

Rojo: Cállese!cállese de una buena vez! esta seguro que no encontraron nada de relevancia.

Scott: Ahora que lo menciona, se encontraron 2 chips de teléfono, ambos hakeados, no pertenecían a ninguna compañía celular y no parecen estar conectados a ningún satélite.

Yellow: Entonces...que aremos!?

Scott: Tranquilícense jefe, ya tengo a nuestros mejores cientificos intentando completar la ultima parte.

Negro: No se confie , ambos, padre e hijo eran genios indiscutibles, mas aun el hijo, sus increibles inventos nos pusieron en donde estamos, en la cima de mundo.

Azul :Yo se los advertí, debimos haber dejado vivo almenos a uno, en especial al .

Yellow: Así y como íbamos a convencerlo de que lo hiciera, el fue el primero en descubrir nuestra treta.

Azul: Amenazándolo

Yellow: Con que!?

Rojo: El Dr. Dib tiene una hermana.

Verde: Pero ella no es una científica

Scott: Si me permiten.

Las siluetas se centraron en el trabajador.

Scott: Me tome la libertad de investigar los ultimos movimientos del y su hijo en los últimos 12 meses.

Azul: Y bien

Scott: Después de mucho revisar se encontró un patrón similar en los dos.

Negro: Y cual es

Scott: Hace seis meses ambos solicitaron su día de descanso para el mismo día, pero salieron en horas distintas y en direcciones opuestas.

Verde: cual es la relevancia.

Scott: Bueno, solicitamos a la policía los videos de vigilancia callejera de ese día, y tal parece que ambos tomaron diferentes rutas, pero su destino era el mismo.

Negro: Y cual era

Scott: Una pizzería.

Yellow: Pizzería!Cual!?

Scott: "El Cerdo De La Pizza"

Las 5 siluetas: "El Cerdo De La Pizza"

Scott: Así es,"El Cerdo De La Pizza" y tal parece que alguien los estaba esperando, pedimos las grabaciones del lugar y bueno mostraron que ambos fueron a una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no a cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños, era el cumpleaños de la hija del y hermana de Dib, su nombre es Gaz

Azul: Gaz? Me suena el nombre

Verde: Yo la recuerdo, se hizo famosa por casi castrar a cierto cerdo con sus propias manos.

Yellow: Cállate! Ni te imaginas lo que sentí, esa humillación...esa perra

Verde: Y entonces por que no hizo nada, pudo haberse desecho de ella como lo hace con sus "pequeños juguetitos"...

Yellow: Te dije que te callaras...tu..tu no tienes idea, esa..esa chica es el mismísimo diablo...

Rojo: Y entonces...que opina

Scott: Las cámaras muestran que a la se le entrego un pequeño regalo, una cadena para ser exactos y bueno tengo las sospechas de que.

Rojo: el resto del código lo tenga ella.

Scott: Correcto señor.

Negro: Y como sabes eso Scott?

Scott: Es una corazonada señor, en aquel tiempo tanto el Dr como su hijo ya sospechaban de nuestras verdaderas intenciones, puede ser una posibilidad, pequeña, pero seria bueno comprobarla.

Rojo: Hágalo...encuentrela y obtenga esa cadena, a cualquier presio de lo contrario.

Scott: Lo entiendo perfectamente señor, pondré manos a la obra.

Negro: Algo mas que decir .

Scott: Bueno, la verdad...


	3. El inicio de todo

_Invasor Zim no me pertenece, este fic es solo con la intención de entretener._

_..._

7 Días después de la muerte de Did.

**...Laboratorio de cosméticos Bety Love...**

La noche amenaza con tormenta, la cual anuncia su llegada con un concierto de huecos y fuertes truenos, mientras varios vigilantes revisan las instalaciones, detenidamente miran en cada rincón esperando no toparse con nada, se había dado la noticia, alguien irrumpiría para robar el mayor tesoro del lugar, nadie sabia que era, solo que se hallaba en algún lugar del edificio.

-Aquí guardia B del sector 2, no se visto u oído nada extraño,cambio.

-Entendido guardia B, este pendiente,cambio.

-Aquí guardia G,sector 13, nada por aquí,cambio.

Todos los guardias se reportaron, no se hallo a nadie y nada extraño, se prosiguió a apagar las luces de varias habitaciones y sitios de trabajo, mientras todos los guardias se situaron en sus puntos de control, entre ellos gobernaba un extraño ambiente, una sensación de que esto acabaría mal, un presentimiento no muy lejos de pasar.

**...**

**2 diás antes y 5 días después de la muerte de Did.**

-Por fin! lo eh logrado!, yo el grandioso Zim, eh creado la mas poderosa -explota-arma... Maldición!como es posible esto, que es lo que le pasa a Zim! desde hace 5 días que no puedo completar nada, ningún experimento, ningún proyecto! todo explota!,como puede pasar, ahora que el apestoso humano Did ya no esta para detenerme, no puedo crear nada, no puedo! no pue...- fue interrumpido por el sonar de su computadora.

-Amo Zim...

-Qué quieres!? no ves que estoy expresando mi agonía.

-Si, bueno..vera..la ama Tak le llama es hora de sdfjf-se distorsiona...

Voz de Tak-Zim a desayunar!.

En un parpadeo Zim ya estaba en el elevador -Computadora,a la cocina y rápido!.

Desde hacia un tiempo Zim y Tak vivían juntos como una pareja, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos (NA: Las leerán a futuro) y en una de esas extrañas y violentas situaciones Zim se le declaro a Tak, la cual aunque dudosa al principio decidió darle una oportunidad,pero con una condición, Zim debería conquistar la tierra en un lapso de tiempo, no en nombre de los altos, sino como regalo de bodas y de no poder, lo mataría.

Zim llego a la cocina, Tak se encontraba en la mesa jugado con un cuchillo, el invasor camino rápida y silenciosamente a la mesa para después sentarse y quedar justo enfrente de ella,Tak parecía seria en su comportamiento (NA:como de costumbre)mientras jugaba con el cuchillo con una gran maestría, como todo profesional del asesinato lo aria,Zim comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a silbar, no sabia que decir, a pesar de ser pareja no actuaban como tal ,la mayoría del tiempo Zim estaba en su laboratorio, ideando planes y creando armas para lograr el dominio y control absoluto da la tierra, planes y armas que por lo general eran detenidos o destruidos por el cabezón favorito (u odiado) por todos, mientras Tak pasaba la mayoría del tiempo viendo televisión, comiendo fritangas( comida chatarra), destruyendo a Gir o debes en cuando salia a caminar, adonde iría?, Zim nunca le cuestionaba, pero como parte del acuerdo ambos tenían que pasar por lo menos una hora juntos al día, sin contra desayuno, comida y cena, que por lo general era muy silenciosas.

-Y bueno que hay de desayunar-irrumpió Zim el silencio.

Tak miro directamente a zim, una mirada fría y sanguinaria se clavo en sus ojos, Zim deseo nunca haber abierto la boca.

-Hay wafles!-irrumpió Gir, dejando caer un plato a desbordar con primera ves en mucho tiempo Zim se sintió agradecido por la presencia de su robot.

-Zim-hablo tak-Me puedes decir que hay en la mesa.

-Hay wafles lindura.

-Wafles...wafles!? -entierra el cuchillo en la mesa-Estoy harta de los wafles, que tu estúpido robot no sabe hacer otra cosa, diario desayuno wafles, como wafles, ceno wafles, todo por este estúpido robot- le lanza el cuchillo a gir, este se inserta en medio de su cabeza, gir cae al suelo desactivado, mientras Tak se levanta de la mesa, camina hacia la puerta principal y activa su traje-Volveré para la cena y mas vale que haya algo mejor o despídete de tu cabeza.

Tak se marcho de la casa, mientras un exaltado Zim seguía mirando la puerta, volvió hacia su robot, esta ves se había ganado una reparación de calidad,lo haría mas tarde, Zim comio los wafles que pudo, paso a la sala donde prendió el televisor, 1500 canales y nada bueno que ver, pero eso no le importo mucho a Zim, lo que le importaba era la actitud de Tak, desde hace varias semanas se empezaba a comportar rara, mas violenta que de costumbre, pero a diferencia de al principio de su relación ya no le golpeaba tanto, generalmente cuando discutían Zim terminaba enterrado en la pared o dormía en el patio, pero ahora solo le gritaba y se marchaba del lugar, sin decir nada mas,pero las preocupaciones del invasor se vieron cortadas cuando en la tele escucho algo que llamase su atención.

_-Las investigaciones aun continúan, mientras se informa que el FBI a decidido tomar este caso,esperan parece que un agente hablara para la prensa._

_-Hemos iniciado las investigaciones y todo rastro de información o pista a sido revisado y analizado, estamos seguro de que pronto encontraremos a los culpables de esto-una voz interrumpe._

_-Señor, es cierto varios policías y agentes han desaparecido por investigar ese caso._

_-Le puedo asegurar que eso es falso._

_-Entonces por que de repente aparece el FBI y toma el caso._

_-Como bien sabrán, la victima era alguien de suma importancia no solo para nosotros sino para todo el mundo, una de las mas grandes mentes de la ciencia murió y no por su propia mano._

_-Entonces están seguros de hallar al culpable._

_-Estamos seguros al 100% que hallaremos al culpable y le aremos pagar y por ahora eso seria todo-se retira de las cámaras._

_-Ya lo escucharon, el FBI a prometido capturar al culpable, y espero que lo hagan y lo hagan pronto._

Zim apago el televisor, aun seguían acordándole lo sucedido, parecía que era a propósito, el mundo no quería que se olvidara del pasado, eso afectaba de cierta forma a Zim, aun después de haber resentido su perdida, aun sentía un espacio, una inconformidad.

Después de un largo tiempo decidió volver al laboratorio, era tiempo de seguir trabajando, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, las ventanas de la casa explotaron y en el suelo cayeron varios esferas que expulsaron grandes cantidades de humo.

-_Ataque sorpresa_!-pensó Zim mientras activaba su traje, el irken se sorprendió, como habían sobrepasado sus defensas de forma tan sencilla, no tubo mucho que hacer, el humo cubrió toda la casa imposibilitando al irken que cayo desmayado

Varios hombres de negro entraron a la casa de forma rápida y ordenada, varios se movilizaron hacia Zim mientras otros revisaban la casa.

-Atención! - se hoyo el grito, todos los hombres se pusieron firmes y saludaron, entre el humo restante apareció un hombre de traje que vilmente miro a Zim.

-Bien ya tenemos al culpable, llevenselo y quemen la casa, rápido!

-Si señor-respondieron los uniformados, al tiempo que empezaron a romper muebles y colocaron bombas, al cabo de 3 minuto todos lo hombres salieron, se hoyo un "clic",la casa exploto y ardió en llamas, rápidamente los hombres subieron a sus camionetas y se marcharon del lugar, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.


	4. Cap 4: Cuando pasa

_Este fic es con el fin de entretener y divertirse._

_Todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_

...

La expresión de Tak era irreconocible, parecía que sus ojos la engañaban,frente a ella se encontraba su casa o lo que quedo de ella tras la explosión,los bomberos había llegado demasiado tarde y solo buscaban controlar el fuego para que no dañara las casa aledañas, mientras era notorio un enorme cráter gente de los alrededores solo murmuraban y señalaba a la irken.

-Zim-pensó Tak temerosa por su amado,algo en su interior decía que el irken se hallaba en peligro, intento ir hacia el incendio pero un bombero la detuvo.

-Deténgase señorita es muy peligro acercarse aun-el bombero la sujeto de la cintura mientras la irken luchaba con todo para liberarse.

-Suéltame!,maldita basura...es mi casa...mi...mi...mi esposo!...-Tak forcejeaba con el hombre que a decir verdad tenia dificultades al retenerla.

-Cálmese por favor, una vez controlado el fuego buscaremos a su esposo-Intento calmarla,pero la menor preocupación de Tak era el fuego, lo que le preocupaba era el agua, con el tiempo habían desarrollado la resistencia a ciertos "productos", inclusive al agua, aunque para esta no era mucha.

Poco a poco las flamas cedieron mientras 2 bomberos mas tuvieron que ayudar a retener a la irken que en ningún momento dejo de luchar,ella había querido usar su pack desde un principio pero sabia que de hacerlo causaría mas problemas de los que ya habían.

-Muy bien señores tenemos reporte de civiles dentro, hay que buscarlos –ordeno el jefe de bomberos, aunque sabia que era en vano, un incendio como el que se había dado nunca deja victimas, solo cenizas,pero quería dar una esperanza a la chica que aun sostenida por los bomberos no dejaba de luchar y lanzar miradas de odio y desesperación. Pasada una hora los bomberos regresaron, no había quedado nada, ninguna pista, ningún cadáver,solo lo que parecía un pequeño robot a medio derretir, en cuanto Tak lo vio se lo arrebato al bombero que lo traía en brazos, lo miro cuidadosamente, en ese momento Tak deseaba nunca haber "matado" al robot,lo abrazo con fuerza hacia e,tranquilamente camino hacia los restos de su casa, al llegar a ella noto el gran cráter y comprobó la magnitud de la explosión. Había sido una fuerte explosión, tan fuerte fue que había un hoyo en el centro del cráter de por lo menos 15 metros bajo tierra.

-Señorita venga con nosotros-hablo un hombre vestido de paramedico,pero solo obtuvo una respuestas.

-Aléjese de mi casa – respondió Tak mientras volteaba hacia el hombre y un leve resplandor morado apareció en sus ojos, por un momento, casi por milésimas de segundos el traje de Tak desapareció, espantando al paramedico y a todos los espectadores –No escucho..LARGO DE MI CASA!-todos los presente sintieron el instinto asesino de la chica,inmediatamente se marcharon del lugar o regresaban a sus casa mientras Tak miraba con detenimiento el cráter del suelo, camino sobre la tierra aun caliente, miro de reojo para asegurarse que ya no hubiera fisgones y tranquilamente hablo –Computadora...reporte de daños-Una pequeño lente-tentáculo surgió de la tierra hasta llegar a la altura de Tak.

-Daños en un 97% ,iniciando inervación para reparación eficiente.

-Espera-sostuvo el lente antes que bajase a tierra –ZIM! DONDE ESTA ZIM!?

-El Amo Zim fue capturado por...-pero no termino ,la ivernación había comenzado.

Tak se quedo en silencio,sabia que Zim estaba vivo,eso le calmaba,pero ahora solo faltaba saber quien lo su mente solo paso una palabra o mas bien un apellido.

-Membrana...

...

-¿Donde estoy?¿Qué es lo que quieren con Zim?-El invasor verde, aun disfrazado se encontraba en una pequeña y oscura habitación, atado una silla de metal,sus pies tenia grilletes puestos y solo un pequeño foco l brindaba la escasa luz del lugar.

-Donde este no debe de importar,quienes seamos tampoco, lo unico que le debe de importar es que usted mato al ...Did Membrana- Se hoyo una voz.

-¿¡Que!?,eso es mentira, yo lo odiaba y me hubiera gustado ser quien lo mato,pero no lo hice, no lo hice!.

-Eso tampoco importa,por que a partir de ahora pasara los restos de sus días aquí y ya terminadas la cordialidades, disfrute el resto su vida.

-¿Qué? No! esperen, liberen a Zim,Zim es inocente, Zim no mato al saco de agua, Zim no mato a Did!

...

Aquí un nuevo cap, algo corto xD. Disculpen la tardanza pero entre a finales en la universidad y me quede sin tiempo,pero ahora que entre a vacaciones navideñas ..."A ESCRIBIR TODO EL DÍA" para recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que nos leemos próximamente.


	5. Chapter 5

El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, las industrias expulsaban infames cantidades de humo e ignorando el olor a smog y putridez se podría decir que era un día normal y cotidiano, almenos para la gente normal, justo donde nuestro personaje a seguir no encaja. De un largo cabello morado que le llega hasta las rodillas, de complexión delgada pero fina, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y con una vista rasgada que oculta un par de hermosos ojos ámbar, es ella, Gaz Membrane, hija de un gran inventor, hermana de un "cabeza hueca" , según ella.

Camina por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, con mochila en hombro y un par de libros en brazos, llevaba puesta un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, encima un suéter morado con una calavera dibujada, unos jeans oscuros y unas grandes botas que le cubrían hasta las espinillas de los pies. Si, al parecer el tiempo no ha corrompido a tan querido personaje. Sumida en sus pensamientos e ignorando por completo su entorno, andaba con paso apresurado, desde hacía un tiempo sentía que la seguían, al principio simplemente lo ignoro, pues solo era un individuo, pero su problema fue aumentando con el tiempo, día tras día nuevos "acosadores" se juntaban a su alrededor, llegando a tal punto de impacientar a la chica. No había lugar donde no hubiese alguien espiándola, en la escuela, en la biblioteca, en el cine, el museo e incluso en el baño de su propia casa, de la cual descubrió y destruyo cientos de ellas que se encontraban por todo el lugar. Lo más lógico era que llamase a la policía, pero no lo hizo, eran sus problemas y ella tenía sus métodos para solucionarlos.

Este día decidió tomar una ruta diferente a casa, en vez de tomar el tren como le era costumbre, tomo un bus el cual también fue abordado por varios de sus seguidores, los cuales eran muy fáciles de detectar, en su totalidad vestían de saco café y llevaban sombreros negros, acompañados de grandes lentes oscuros para proteger su identidad.

El bus atravesó casi toda la ciudad, llegando a una parte algo vieja y abandonada, las calles del sitio solo eran transitadas por vagabundos o drogadictos, fue justo ahí donde Gaz bajo, junto con todo el elenco de hombres cafés, camino por aquellas peligrosas calles, sintiendo las miradas perversas de todo el lugar, ignorando lo último por completo llego hasta lo que era un viejo almacén, era muy grande, de color verde, sus paredes era de lámina y su techo había colapsado en su mayoría, entro por una ventana rota, ahí fue donde aprovecho para correr y ganar distancia a sus seguidores, quienes en parte empezaron entrar por la misma ventana donde ella lo hizo, otros lo hacían por ventanas alternas y hubo unos cuantos listos rompieron el candado de la entrada, así, en cuestión de minutos Gaz se vio rodeada de cientos de extraños que comenzaron a buscarla por todo el lugar, pero para su sorpresa no le hallaron, algunos movían los escombros esperando hallarla oculta, otros se asomaban al exterior para ver que no hubiera escapado, pero al final, nada, Gaz había desaparecido o almenos eso indujeron.

-¡PACK!

Un fuerte golpe estremeció a los presentes, quienes buscaron la fuente, encontrando a uno de ellos tirado en el baño del lugar, tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo y su cabeza estaba metida en el sucio y ahora roto inodoro del lugar. Al instante todos desenfundaron sus pistolas, la mayoría aturdidoras o con dardos para dormir.

-¡CRASH!

Otro fuerte golpe se retumbo, estas ves en la segunda planta del lugar, donde uno de los suyos colgaba ahorcado con su propio saco y una nota en su pecho que decía:

_"Están Muertos"_

Mas golpes y fuertes sonidos empezaron a escucharse por el lugar, donde uno a uno los hombres cafés caían como moscas, lo peor de todo es que no se daban cuenta de cuando alguien era atacado, solo pasaba, en un parpadear varios veían desaparecer a sus compañeros y reaparecer completamente golpeados, cortados y asesinados. Esto termino por asustar a varios de los presentes que cobardemente intentaba huir, pero antes de poder llegar a una salida, una sombra negra los embestía y se los tragaba en las sombras.

El grupo se vio rápidamente reducido a poco más de 50 hombres que se reagruparon en el centro del lugar, todos espalda con espalda esperaban recibir el próximo ataque.

-¡Vamos, da la cara cobarde! -grito uno de ellos, pero solo hubo silencio.

-Te…Tenemos que salir de aquí… -susurro otro a duras penas.

-No podemos, el jefe la quiere lo más pronto posible o nos desollara en vida.

-Pe..pero…

-¡Calla!, pero que marica eres.

-Solo no quiero morir.

-Pues que lastima, porque es justo lo que les pasara ahora -intervino una femenina voz su conversación

Justo enfrente de los dos que estaban hablando, emergiendo de entre las sombras, apareció Gaz, quien sorpresivamente había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora traía un traje de piel negro de cuerpo completo, se había recogido el cabello en una cola, vestía unos puntiagudos zapatos de tacón y tenía puesta una gran mascara de esqueleto, de donde se podía notar, sus hermosos ojos color ámbar mirando sanguinariamente a sus próximas víctimas.

-Hasta que das la cara, maldita perra cobarde.

-Cobarde yo -respondió con tono indignado, obviamente falso -Lo siento pero quienes de aquí han estado siguiendo a una joven e inocente chica todo este tiempo.

-Bien, si tanto valor tienes porque vienes y nos atacas directamente -propuso uno de los hombres.

-Acaso me creen tan idiota como ustedes, que patético intento de hombres, ustedes me quieren, vengan por mí -Gaz levanto su mano derecha y con ella los ínsito a ir sobre ella.

-¡Maldición! -ataco uno de los hombres, este llevaba una barra eléctrica, lanzo a estocada directamente al pecho de Gaz, ella solo se hizo a un lado y con su pie hizo trompicar al hombre que cayó sobre su propia arma recibiendo la fuerte descarga.

-Uno menos -sonrió divertida la pelimorada.

El resto de los hombres cruzaron miradas y sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron a rodear a la joven Membrane, esta se mantenía serena y con la vista rasgada esperaba el primer movimiento de sus víctimas.

Uno de los hombres empezó a contar.

-1…2...

-¡TRES! -se escuchó un grito agudo desde el exterior del lugar, al instante cientos de tentáculos surgieron de suelo atrapando a todos los hombres que rodeaban a Gaz, la mayoría eran estrangulados o en su defecto sus extremidades eran arrancadas a la fuerza, los gritos de dolor y agonía inundaron las pútridas calles del entorno ahuyentando a todos los curiosos cercanos al lugar.

Al final solo quedo uno de los hombres, para ser exactos el primero en retar a Gaz, este colgaba de cabeza, un tentáculo presionaba su cuello y otros tantos sujetaban sus extremidades.

-¿Qué…que eres? -pregunto atemorizado mientras se veía como una mancha se expandía sobre su pantalón.

Gaz no respondió, solo le mando su ya conocida fría y tétrica mirada de odio, sin más los tentáculos comenzaron a jalar las extremidades del hombres hasta arrancárselas por completo, la sangre broto con fuerza formando rápidamente un enorme charco de sangre, incluso la cabeza le fue arrancada con fuerza, está aún era sostenida por un tentáculo, tenia los ojos llorosos y parte de la espina dorsal colgaba de esta, los ojos de Gaz ignoraron la escena casi por completo, su mirada se dirigía directamente al personaje que tranquilamente se limaba las uñas en la entrada del lugar.

-Membrane -saludo esta.

-Irken -respondió la nombrada.

Cuanto tiempo, espero me disculpen por la GRAN tardanza, pero muchas cosas han pasado xD, entre ellas que sufrí un bloqueo de escritor D: además de que perdí momentáneamente mi interés en la historia (de hecho fue el placer de escribir), pero ahora estoy de vuelta para terminar lo que inicie, vengo con ganas, con ideas frescas y espero seguir contando con su apoyo :D

Sin más me despido, nos estamos leyendo (claro si alguien lee esto x3)


End file.
